A Letter
by FayDFlourite-LelouchdeBRit
Summary: Sad oneshot i wrote. Quite nice, i made it up when i was playing River Flows In You by Yiruma. Please review!


Authors Notes: hello. this is a oneshot i wrote after learning to play River Flows In You by Yiruma. When I listen to it or play it, I just think that Seiya is playing it.

Pairing: onesided Seiya/Usagi. No Mamoru bashing today. Nao!

Disclaimer: i don't own anything. Not Seiya, not anything. The tune rIVER Flows in you belongs to Yiruma. and the song Todokanu Omoi belongs to Seiya and his brothers. Muaha!

Review!

_Dear Usagi Tsukino,_

_This tune I'm playing, it's dedicated to you, even though no one knows that. I won't even send this letter, but I'll keep it with me everyday just to remind me of you. But I guess I won't really need it to remind you._

_You know, I knew you were special from the moment I met you. That one glance you gave me was all I needed; you looked as if you had seen right into the very depths of my heart, your light shining through and staying there. You might not have meant it too, probably just being one of those thrown glances over the shoulder but to me it felt so special, and I felt as if you were the only person in the word who knew me. I've always been in love with you, even though I know you don't love me. I don't mind though, because this is my secret, my eternal secret._

_I just hope that as I play this tune, you can hear it, perhaps even remember me. I wonder do you still think about me? I just hope that my love for you, through this tune, will travel across all the galaxies between us, through the deep dark velvet sky towards the warming light of your galaxy. It will travel to you, I hope, just to show you I still love you, how many times you reject me I will. I will still love you. _

_Do you remember the very first time you talked to me? At the park, and your adorable naivety and innocent confidence fed that growing love in my heart. Do you remember all the times in school? How we became friends, and eventually I asked you on a date? I was so nervous when I asked you, my entire body almost shaking in anxiety, in fear you would reject me. But you didn't and we had a fun time didn't we? Do you still have that small pink teddy bear I won for you? I remember finding out about you being Sailor Moon, and v ice versa for us. How I drowned myself in misery, in pessimistic thoughts. My two brothers got so annoyed at me but I didn't care, because to me all those times were true._

_I think I shall play this tune as well as for my two brothers. Did you notice their eventual love for your two friends, Ami and Minako? Taiki was arrogant, his priority being the Princess. But when his intellect was matched by Ami, he gave his rarely spared attention to her. And Yaten, the last person I thought to see fall in love. Yet he did. I think he came to realise that when they died. Our friends, the realisation that Minako had sacrificed her life for Yaten and not her own Princess, you, really struck him. I think it's what gave him the strength to keep on fighting even when Kakyuu-hime was dead. It's a shame you know, us three living a life alone, but its destiny, and we don't regret it._

_Maybe I should try to forget about my love for you, and move on. After all, you love Mamoru and he loves you too. I don't hate him, and I hope you share that light that you shared with me a few times. You two are destined, and I knew deep within that I could never compare. Like they say, I'm a Sailor Senshi, a person of duty, and a woman. So I guess I should give up. Forget you, and all the love I feel for you, that should carry on forever._

_But I can't, I've tried and tried, but you are the only love in my heart forever. Even when you marry Mamoru and have his children and lead a happy life, I will never forget you and hold on my small hope. So I just want you to know that I love you, I truly do and it will be forever, one that you will hear from the very ends of the Universe, to the end of my time._

_Seiya Kou_

"_Motsu to deaiga hayakerebato,_

_ii waka bakari mitsuketeru."_

"_If only we had met earlier,_

_I would find all the reasons."_

how did you like it?

review!

by the way, the lyrics are from Todokanu Omoi, by Seiya and his brothers. they so rule/

and Seiya sang another really good song. it's called Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai Ma Kataomoi de ne. and it's Seiya's image song. Muaha!

Yeah but these songs are so good. and YYiruma. if you haven't already listened to them you have to!

remember to Review!


End file.
